The present invention relates to an adjustable lock in a housing and an adjusting slide mounted in the bottom of the housing and disposed under the bolt element, there being a number of tumblers having teeth which engage a blade carried by the adjustment slide.
Adjustable locks particularly for operation by twin bit keys and having a number of tumblers are well known. All these locks require a particular advance motion of the key in order to arrange the tumblers before the bolt is allowed to be moved.